


The Flower Festival

by purpleandgreen



Series: Harvey and Jerusha [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Flower Festival, Romance, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleandgreen/pseuds/purpleandgreen
Summary: Harvey has invited Jerusha to the Flower Festival, but will she turn up and will they even make it to the dance?
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Harvey and Jerusha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114730
Kudos: 9





	1. Flower Dance 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work immediately follows A Second Chance for Harvey, the first in my Stardew Valley Harvey POV. Might be best to read that first if you haven't already as there are some references to it in this work.  
> Enjoy!

I try and get to bed early the night before the Flower Dance, so that I’ve got plenty of time to get ready the next day. 

I wake at 4.30am and stare at the ceiling for a while, willing my brain to let me sleep a little more. I doze fitfully for another 45 minutes.

“Dammit.”

Reluctantly I get out of bed and put on a pot of coffee. While it’s brewing, I retrieve the suit that bachelor residents are supposed to wear at the Flower Dance from the back of the wardrobe. I bought it the first year I moved to the valley at Mayor Lewis’s insistence. I’d never actually worn it.

The suit consisted of a blue tunic held at the waist by a brown corded belt, laced at the front in faux peasant fashion and a pair of blue trousers in linen. It was pretty hideous. I cringed a little at the thought of wearing it.

Being linen, it was creased and would need ironing. I hung it up and surveyed it with distaste. 

After a coffee, I was feeling a little more human but still unsure about the suit. 

I hunted out my best shoes, the black would match the blue much better than my regular shoes. I took a deep breath and decided to try it all on, wondering if it would still fit.

I don’t have a full-length mirror in my apartment, I’ve barely got a mirror for shaving. After putting on the suit I still have no idea what I look like. 

Yoba, I need help. 

Glancing at the time, I realise it’s too early to call Maru and get her opinion. It’s 5am, and no-one I know will be awake.

Just at that moment there is a knock on the door. Still wearing the suit I wander down the stairs to open the door to Gus, who is holding one of his take out bags. 

“Looking sharp doc.” I can feel my face warming into a blush. “Figured it might be a big day for you today, wanted to show my support and appreciation of the work you do here.”

He hands me the bag which holds a large black coffee and one of his famous ‘Super Meal Breakfast Rolls’ which is basically the entire super meal, in a bun, “It’s lactose free of course.” 

“Tha-thank you” I stammer at him, not knowing what to say.

”Well, good luck today doc!”

I took the spoils back upstairs, wondering what Gus could possibly have meant by proffering this gift. I decided not to think about it and even though my nerves wouldn’t allow me to eat much of the super meal roll, I did feel better for eating something. I shaved and had a shower but was still in two minds about the suit by the time I emerged.

I’d got back into pajamas and a tee and was getting out the iron when there was another knock on the door. Emily was there along with her sister Haley.

“Hey doc!” Emily said brightly, “Are you going to the dance today?”

“That’s the idea.” 

“Great! Haley and I thought we’d drop by and give you a hand with some things. I’m going to do your hair and Haley…”

“Wait, what?” I step back, afraid of what these two excitable young women might put me through.

“Don’t worry doc, I’m not going to cut it. Just going to neaten it up a bit for you. Do you remember that time you looked after me when I got the flu really bad?”

I nodded. The winter before Hayley had fetched me from the clinic to check on Emily, who was in a bad way. I’d stayed up with her all night until her fever broke and managed to get Tylenol and a cough linctus into her to calm things down. She’d come through just fine.

“Just a little payback.” She smiles.

The girls come up to my apartment and sit me in one of my kitchen chairs. Emily does a surprisingly good job of detangling my curly hair, but not straightening it so much that it looks unnatural. Hayley has her camera; she’s going to take pictures of the event today. 

“There you go Doc. Looking good. Have fun today!” They wander down the stairs giggling between themselves.

As they are leaving, another knock on the door, its Maru. I eye her sceptically, “Someone’s let the cat out of the bag.” I accuse.

“Nope Doc, my lips have been sealed all night!” She winks at me.

“I don’t believe you. I’ve had visitors already this morning, wishing me luck. Emily did my hair!”

“And a great job she did too. Looks fantastic.” Maru is unphased by my accusatory stare, “Doc, when are you going to realise that you’re an asset to this town? People like you.” I tut and roll my eyes, “Yes they do! You help them when they’re ill. Without you, I’m sure that some of us wouldn’t be here. Jerusha included. Now, don’t worry about anything, I’m here to make the morning run smoothly. Where’s your iron? That suit is creased.”

She’s brought me a buttonhole to wear. “This seems a bit formal.” I object as she pins it to the shirt after running the iron over it, not taking no for an answer when I tried to insist that I was perfectly capable of ironing my own shirt, “We want everything to be perfect today Doc. Don’t complain. My mum made a corsage for Jerusha too, you can give it to her when you see her.”

The conversation ends abruptly as there is another knock on the downstairs clinic door.

There are never this many people coming to the clinic in the spring. Why on earth are they all turning up this morning? 

Marnie, Shane and Jas all arrive together. Marnie has the good grace to look shamefaced.

“Hi Doc, we’re just making our way to the forest, thought I’d pop down with a present for you and an apology.”

“A - apology?” I stammered, “What for?” Oh Yoba, what has she done now?

“You’ve looked after us all so well in the time you’ve been here, I feel like my gossiping got out of hand recently. I’m not proud of it. So little goes on here, and I’m bored sometimes. It won’t happen again.”

She pushes a packet into my hands.

“Thank you.” I open it, it’s a pack of freshly ground expensive coffee. She must have ordered this from Gus’s secret supply. It smells heavenly. 

She smiles, “See you at the dance Doc, good luck!”

Jas shyly pushes a flower into my hand, “This is for you too.” She’s obviously picked a flower from the wayside on the way here, and she’s just emulating Marnie I suspect, but it’s still a sweet gesture. 

“Thank you, sweetheart. I’ll add it to my outfit in a while.”

She smiles up at me, “You’ll wear it today?”

“Yes of course, how could I not, when it’s such a special present?”  
At my sincerity, her eyes grow wide and she puffs up a little in self-importance. “It IS a special flower. It’ll make all your sadness go away.”

Shane, who has been standing a ways off puts his hand out to Jas, “Come on.” Gruffly he pulls her away, shoving his free hand into his hoodie pocket without acknowledging me.  
I wave at Jas, who waves back and skips merrily at Shane’s side, making up a little song as she goes. My heart lurches at the sight of the little girl and her father figure. 

Before I know it, it’s almost time to leave. I’m aware that my pulse has quickened at the thought of seeing Jerusha shortly, and I admonish myself for such an immature reaction. But surely, this is one thing I’m allowed for myself? After all this time. 

I hoped I didn’t mess up the dance.


	2. Seeking Aerial Response... Is anyone out there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey gets to the dance but will Jerusha?

Having donned the awful blue suit at Maru’s insistence, I set off. Cindersap Forest, the wooded area just west of the town and south of Jerusha’s farm, was still and peaceful in the warming premeridian sunshine. Slats of light shone through the trees burning off the morning’s mist. The earth felt full of promise, the rising warmth a balm after the winter’s trials. Birds sang and here and there I could hear the scattering of squirrels as they cleared a path for me, climbing the neighbouring trees with lightning speed.

It was beautiful. 

Before I knew it I was at the entrance to the dance. This part of the forest was out of bounds for most of the year. A rare species of bat (I wasn’t sure if I’d heard right when Demetrius told me they were lava bats) had their nesting grounds here, mating and raising their young through the spring and summer then hibernating during winter within the dense tree growth. They hunted for food in the old mines, Demetrius had told me, and could be quite aggressive if disturbed. Idly I wondered if Jerusha had encountered them.   
I glanced at my watch: 9.05. Jerusha was a touch late, and I was starting to lose confidence fast. All kinds of scenarios began to form in my mind, this was all a cruel joke, how could a woman like Jerusha take an interest in me? Of course, she was never going to turn up today, a woman like that with you? What were you thinking? 

But she kissed me? 

Well, she’s obviously changed her mind overnight. After what you told her? She’ll never look at you again.

9.15  
Panicking, my mind tuned to other possibilities - perhaps she’s had another accident and is waiting for me at the clinic, calling out for me while her life’s blood ebbs into the dirt?  
I shook myself. Stop it Harvey, you’re being melodramatic. I tried to focus on my breathing, closing my eyes, trying not to think about the reasons Jerusha might not turn up.

9.22  
I heard footsteps running towards me. Opening my eyes, Jerusha is running down the path leading from her farm, red faced and out of breath. 

“Harvey!” She almost shouted, throwing herself at me in a hug that almost knocked both of us off our feet.

“I am so sorry! Lost a chicken while I was in the barn. Turns out Kiev was in the greenhouse. Took me 20 minutes to find her! I was so worried!"

Without waiting for a reply she kisses me soundly, still mumbling apologies as she does so. 

I kiss her back, and then take her shoulders and gently push her away, “Jerusha, breathe!” 

She laughs, “Sorry. I was so scared that you’d leave! That you’d think I stood you up!”

“I would never think that.”

“Liar. You're blushing."

I hold up my hands, “Okay, yes, I have gone through every single worst case scenario in my head in the last 20 minutes, including your unfortunate and untimely demise by various farm related means, I also pictured you running off with Shane, and then for some reason, Marlon.”

I try to make light of it, but I’m almost weak with relief that she is here. 

Jerusha is quiet for a moment, her breathing steadying, “Oh Harvey.”

Ugh, and now I felt horrible, like she was pitying me. That was the last thing I wanted.

Luckily, she changed the subject, “Well, what do you think?”

Jerked back into actuality, I realise that Jerusha is wearing a dress, holding out the skirt to maximise the effect. It’s a white spring dress, which is the tradition here but the cotton has tiny flowers in all sorts of colours printed on it. I’ve never seen her in feminine clothing before, she is usually in work clothes. Her hair is in a long plait down her back and wisps of curls that couldn’t be tamed into the braid frame her face. 

I gulp.

“Yoba, you look… stunning.”

Her face breaks into a smile, “Why thank you sir!” She performs a mock curtsey, “You don’t look too bad yourself! Is this the traditional suit the men wear?”

“Yeah, I know it looks stupid but-”

“Harvey! It’s wonderful! This is a revelation!” She reaches to the laced neckline of the shirt and runs two fingers through the chest hair that’s exposed, “It’s very daring!”

I jump at the sudden intimacy. Jerusha notices my reaction and moves her hand away as if it’s been burned, “Too much?”

I nod, feeling overwhelmed, “Sorry.”

“No, that was completely my fault, I should have thought. Your pace. Yes?” 

I nod again gratefully, drawing a breath, “I don’t want you to think I don’t want this Jerusha. Yoba, it’s practically all I’ve thought about.” I try and make a lame joke, in point of fact, it’s absolutely true. It has been on my mind, perhaps a little too much lately. But the reality is, I’m still a bit broken. I never touch people except for reasons afforded by my job and I try to avoid anyone touching me for any reason. The memories of my time in prison, and in foster care, though talked through over and again with my therapist, still stalk my nightmares. I needed time for anything – physical. Kissing was fine and I enjoyed it, there was an innocence to it that seemed safe but anything further was... Yoba, why is this gorgeous woman interested in me again? 

She smiles a small smile and takes my hand in a comforting squeeze, “I told you I think you’re worth the wait. I meant it.”

What if I’m never right again?

She indicates the path to the Festival.

“Shall we?”


	3. Duty Calls

The festival field was packed with tourists.

This was the first year that Lewis, the Mayor of Pelican Town, had decided to open the Festival to outsiders. Usually only local people were allowed to attend but the field was full of people milling about buying items from Pierre, standing around in groups chatting, drinking sitting on the grass, children running around playing hide and seek in the crowd.

Without realising, I come to a dead stop. “Yoba, that’s a LOT of people.” 

Jerusha stalls too, “Wow. I didn’t realise that it would be this popular!”

She turns to me, concerned, “Harvey? You going to be okay?”

I focus on my breathing. Jerusha takes my hand, “Yeah. Yes. I’ll be fine. I asked you to this. The least I can do is give you that dance.”

“Okay, but if it all gets too much…” She looks concerned but her voice is tinged with disappointment.

“I can’t live my life NOT doing things like this. I mean, well actually, I could, but that’s not fair on you. Let’s do this.”

Lewis approaches beaming and effusive, it’s obvious he’s delighted at the turnout. “Hello you two! Glad you could make it! Pop these on would you? Try and chat with our visitors, make them feel welcome.”

I groan inwardly, Yoba, trust Lewis to make it an exercise in PR. He’s going to make today feel like some awful corporate event, rather than a quaint and probably ancient ceremony for the villagers. Nevertheless, I put on my name sticker - ‘Welcome to Pelican Town! My name is Harvey and I’m the local doctor’ it states. I cringe. 

Jerusha’s sticker has the same message but with her name and ‘local farmer’.

“Wow,” giggled Jerusha, “This is not weird at all.”

“It’s Lewis’s idea of getting new blood into the valley, he’s been trying for years. Truth is, it takes someone special to fit in at Pelican Town.” I’m talking about Jerusha of course, but she turns to me, “It certainly does.” She replies with a wink, slipping her hand into mine again. 

“DOC!” A voice screams over the murmur of the crowd. I know who it is without turning, “It’s Maru” I mutter to Jerusha, “There’s going to be some fuss when people realise we’re, you know, um…”

“An item?” Jerusha fills the rest of my sentence for me. 

“Exactly.” 

I turn around, fixing my face with what I hope is a welcoming smile, “Maru, good to see you.”

“Finally! You’re late! Thought you were going to back out.”

She flings herself at me in an enthusiastic hug, “Not professional, Maru.” I manage to stutter once I’ve got my breath back, 

”It’s a day off Doc, Lighten up.”

She then throws herself at Jerusha, who looks surprised to receive such treatment from Maru. 

“Hi Robin, Hi Demetrius.”

Maru’s parents are close behind their daughter, Sebastian, Robin’s son, is nowhere to be seen, I imagine he and Sam, Kent’s son, who are as thick as thieves, are somewhere in a far corner of the field with the other younger people from Pelican. 

“Doctor Harvey! Aren’t you a dark horse?” Robin greets me.

I find myself blushing furiously. 

“Mom!” pleads Maru.

“Over 5 years you’ve been here and you’ve never bothered to bring any interesting gossip to the valley, which I think was very remiss of you, but now? You’re the talk of the town!” She winks at Jerusha. 

“Robin, stop teasing, we’re delighted for you both. Hey Jerusha, don’t mind Robin, she’s very excited by the news.” Demetrius kisses Jerusha on the cheek and shakes my hand.

“I KNEW you couldn’t keep this to yourself!” I turned in triumph to Maru. 

She holds up her hands and shrugs, “So shoot me.”

We chat for a while, but I’m acutely aware of the stares of the residents of the town while we’re talking. 

Jerusha and Robin are carrying the conversation. I’m terrible at small talk, and stand awkwardly while we chat, when there’s a crackle on the loudspeaker. Lewis’s voice comes across the field, tinny and thin sounding, “Calling Dr Brennan. Could Dr Brennan please report to the refreshment tent. Dr Brennan to the refreshment tent please.”

“Sorry, everyone.” I’m almost glad of the interruption. I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, not with the company, but with the villagers staring and pointing.   
I walk quickly over to the tent which Gus is running, meeting Lewis on the way. “Young lady fainted in the tent. Could you just have a look at her? We don’t want anything – unfortunate – happening, today of all days.”

“No problem Lewis. Where is she?”

“Right this way Doc.”

The young lady in question is actually a woman of around thirty with a cool short blonde hairdo. I kneel down to check her vitals. Pulse- fine. A little faint and fast perhaps, but nothing to make me worry too much.

“Does anyone here know her?” I ask the crowd who have gathered. 

“Yes, she’s my mom”

A young boy of about six steps forward from the crowd, his eyes wide with worry. “Hey,” I say gently, “What’s your name?” 

“Cameron John Steven Williams” the child says sincerely.

I hold out my hand to him beckoning, “Well, Cameron John Steven Williams, I’m the doctor here. Can you tell me your mum’s name?” 

“It’s Hazel,”

I hold up my hand for a high five, “Nice job Cameron John… can I just call you Cameron?” 

The boy nods.

“Thank you. Okay, has your mum had problems like this before?”

“Yes, but she usually takes pills to help.”

“You’re doing a fantastic job here buddy.” I high five him again, “Now, is your father here with you?”

Cameron shrugs, “Haven’t seen him in a long time.” 

He purses his lips and I delve no further, “Can someone get me a chair please? ” I ask the obliging crowd who all shift to help out. Soon there are around 10 chairs in front of me. 

Thankfully, Cameron’s mum is wearing jeans rather than a summer dress as I move her feet to the seat of the chair. Without my BP monitor, I can’t make a true diagnosis, but I suspect low blood pressure. I’m trying to get blood flow back to her head.

“Anything we can do to help Doc?” 

Clint and Gus have appeared ready to help out. “Yes, thanks. I’m going to need to get her to the clinic. Need to take her blood pressure and I have the medication I think she needs there.”

Within 2 minutes Lewis appears having driven his truck over the field and to the refreshment tent. With very little difficulty, we lift Hazel into the front of the truck, and I get in beside her. Clint drives as he tells Lewis to stay and caretake the event. Her son squashes in the front seat beside me.

Oh Yoba, I’ve left Jerusha on the field. I pull out my phone, checking the time, thankfully it’s just half past 10. Hopefully, time to get this patient back on her feet and back to the festival. I text Jerusha a hurried explanation and hope it’s not going to have to be an apology later.


	4. It's Just my Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emergency takes Harvey's mind off the festival.

It’s almost no time at all when Hazel is on my examination table in the clinic. She’s starting to come round and my suspicions were confirmed when I took her blood pressure, the meter reading 80/35. 

She’s sleepily taking in her surroundings and tries to sit up, “Hey,” I hold her arm to stop her getting up too quickly and helped her into a sitting position. “Easy, you’re in the clinic here in Pelican Town. Do you remember what happened?”

“Cameron..?”

“He’s here, he’s safe.”

Cameron waves shyly to his mother from my office chair he’s currently swamped in. 

“Can you tell me what happened? Cameron says you’re on medication.”

“Yes. I have low blood pressure,” I high fived myself in my head for a correct diagnosis, “I missed my meds this morning. It’s not something I make a habit of. I knew I was going to faint. I was queuing for a drink, because sometimes fluid helps. I guess I must have blacked out then.”

“Well, that’s also something I can help with.”

I fetched her water from the cooler and advised her to drink at least two cups full. I rummage in the small pharmacy we have at clinic, finally finding what I’m looking for. Midodrine.

While I’m searching, my phone signals an incoming message all caps, from Maru.

*YOU FORGOT JERUSHA’S FLOWERS!*

Oh Yoba, I had! I grabbed them from the table in my apartment and put them in my pocket, hoping they didn’t get squashed. *Thanks!* I message Maru hastily.

Slightly jubilant, I return to the clinic hospital room. “Got it! Is this your medication?”

I stop and can’t help staring. Hazel has Cameron on her knee, he’s taken the small model airplane off my desk and is playing with it. It’s a picture of sweet domesticity and my moment of triumph is interrupted for a moment by how much it affects me.

Hazel breaks the spell, “Yes! That’s the one!” 

I break a dose from its packaging and dispense the tablet in a small plastic dosing cup.

Hazel takes it gratefully with a swallow of her water. “You’ll be right as rain in about 20 minutes. I’ll wait with you, and then Clint will drive us all back. That is of course, if you’re ready to go then?”

Hazel looks softly at Cameron, “I promised him we’d come to this today. I don’t think it’s fair if we go home now.” 

“Thanks mum. I love you.” Cameron hugs his mum.

“You should probably thank the doctor too. It’s a good job he was there.”

“Thank you Doctor… um I don’t know your name.”

“It’s Doctor Brennan.” I point at my name badge, still just clinging onto my shirt. ”You can call me Harvey.”

“Why?”

I laugh, “That’s my first name.”

“Well, thank you Dr Brennan, Harvey. For looking after us both so well. “ Hazel smiles at me, her eyes lingered a touch too long and I am suddenly embarrassed. My hand goes to the back of my head and I desperately search for something to say. I fall back on my job, as I always do, automatically, “No problem. That’s my job here.”

Her face falls. “I must pay you, doctor.”

I look away, embarrassed again, “Don’t worry. Save your money to spend on Cameron at the festival.”

“Thank you, doctor. That means a lot. To both of us.”

“All part of the service.”

Suddenly the proximity of this woman is stifling, even though she’s sitting across the room from me. She and her son are sitting in my chair, in my office. She’s smiling at me and I rise trying to keep my professional demeanour and feeling like I’m failing miserably.

“Right. Shall we take your blood pressure one last time and get you back to the festival then?”

The spell is broken and I’m back in my comfort zone, on a professional keel. 

“123/68. Perfect.” I remove the cuff from her arm. “I hereby give you a full bill of health.”

“Put that down Cameron, and get your coat on, then we can go!” Hazel gently takes the small airplane from Cameron’s hands and replaces it on my desk. I retrieve it and put it back in Cameron’s hand. “He can keep it. I have a few.”

“What do you say Cameron?”

“Thank you, Harvey.” Unexpectedly he comes to me and I hold my hand up for another high five, “No problem buddy. You did good today.”

“We all bundle back into the Mayor’s truck. Cameron sits on my knee and I tell him about the plane he’s now playing with while we drive back to the Festival. I text Jerusha on the way to tell her that I’m not far off. A return text chimes almost immediately.

*I’m still with Maru and family. They’ve asked us to have lunch with them, we’re picnicking in the top of the field in a quiet corner. Hurry back x*

When we arrive, I hoist Cameron back to his mum, “Thanks for driving Clint.” 

“No probs Doc.” He lumbers away after a long look at Hazel. I feel a twinge. Perhaps I should have introduced them properly?

“Well, thanks again Doctor.” Hazel holds her hand out to me, which I shake hastily in my eagerness to get back to Jerusha.

“Keep well. I’ll be here all day if you need me.” 

Once we said our goodbyes, I made my way through the crowd to the picnic area on the field. Finally I spotted Jerusha who was standing up and waving frantically I waved back and headed in her direction.

“I’m so sorry.” I exclaimed as I threw myself down on the soft spring grass next to her. She leans over for a kiss which I oblige. “Everything okay?” She murmurs.

“Perfect now.” I kiss her again, then remember Robin, Demetrius, Maru and now Sebastian are all there and I blush. 

“Yoba, it’s too adorable, I can’t even...!” Robin squeals.

“Mum!” Urges Maru, not for the first time today. 

Robin had packed enough food for several families and willingly shared with Jerusha and I. 

Over lunch. both Demetrius and Robin enthusiastically talk about their work. I was glad about not having to carry the conversation and was happy to listen to them while enjoying the closeness of Jerusha who was sitting next to me, occasionally handing me bits of food, and relaxing in the lunchtime spring sun. 

Then I remember the dance and my stomach lurches. 

It lurches again when I realise that close by, Hazel and Cameron are also eating their lunch. Hazel smiles and waves a sandwich at me in greeting. I wave back.

“Who’s that?” Whispers Jerusha.

“The lady I treated earlier. She looks much better now.”

“She doesn’t look that great to me.” Jerusha’s voice is suddenly harsh, protective. ”Heads up, she’s coming over!” Jerusha moves slightly away from me, leaving me to my fate.

She is indeed coming over, leaving Cameron eating a chocolate bar. I stand to talk to her, in case she’s in need of my medical help again.

“Hey Dr Brennan, Harvey.”

“Hazel. Are you feeling better?”

“Never better thanks to you. Um,” She looks at her hands and then back at her son, “I was wondering. Do you have a partner for the dance after lunch?”

I am too staggered to speak.

For over 5 years I have lived in this valley. Not one woman has looked at me twice to my knowledge, even though Maru says I’m oblivious. 

Hazel is waiting for an answer. I know how much courage it takes to ask a question like this, and I’m fumbling around for a way to let her down gently.

My hand goes to the back of my neck and I could feel the heat rising in my face, “I’m um, sorry. I’m here with my, er, my girlfriend.” That feels good to say, it’s the first time I’ve referred to Jerusha as such. It’s also not a lie.

“Oh, right.” Hazel looks at the company I’m keeping trying to discern which one is Jerusha. 

Jerusha waves and smiles cheekily. Hazel looks flustered.

There is an embarrassed silence.

“So, erm, I’m sorry. Hey, why don’t you ask Clint - our driver this morning? He doesn’t have a partner.”

Hazel’s nose wrinkles slightly in distaste. I can feel the blush in my cheeks deepening. 

“No thanks. Well, if you ever find yourself single again." She looks pointedly at Jerusha. "Here’s my number.” She grabs my hand and scribbles her number on it in a sharpie she roots out of her bag.

“See you around Dr Brennan.”

I turn back to where Jerusha, Robin, Maru, Demetrius and Sebastian are sitting, all open mouthed at the interaction.

I sit down next to Jerusha and she grabs my hand. “CALL ME exclamation mark!” She reads and laughs. “You certainly made an impression! The nerve!"

“I’m sorry Jerusha, that’s, that’s not a thing that usually happens to me.”

“Well, that’s not true!” Interjects Maru.

“What?” Both Jerusha and I turn to where Maru is calmly eating a cracker.

“Come on Doc. I keep telling you. Maisie, the pharmacy rep? Completely into you.”

“No, she’s not, she needs the sales, that’s why she’s nice to me”

“She’s never nice to me, and I’ve been running the sales part of our pharmacy for two years now. No, she always has to see you. There’s a reason for that. Daphne, the supplies driver? Keeps pestering me for your number. June, the locum from Limetree, a couple of years back? Once tried to bribe me to leave the clinic for a couple of hours so she could be alone with you. I could go on, but it just goes in one ear and out the other.”

I turn weakly to Jerusha, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know any of this.”

“See?” Said Maru casually, “Completely oblivious.”

Robin’s face is a picture while she listens to this exchange, she brings her hands up to her face, “Ooh, this is too precious!” 

Demetrius rolls his eyes.

Jerusha throws her head back and laughs, “I’m so glad I gave you a bouquet when I did with all these women lining up to date you!”

She leans in close, her scent is mesmerising and I shiver when she murmurs an endearment in my ear. 

The voice of Lewis comes over the loudspeaker again, but this time he’s announcing the beginning of the dance. The first dance is for villagers only, and then everyone else can join in for the rest of the afternoon and into the night. 

“Ah, Yoba.” I breathe.


	5. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Harvey go through with the dance when everyone is watching?

Okay, I can’t do this. 

Jerusha grabs my hand and pulls me reluctantly to stand, “You’re going to be fine. I’ve got you.”

“I don’t think I can.” My breath has started to shorten, coming in short gasps. I don’t know what’s worse, the fear of dancing in public with Jerusha or the fear of an impending panic attack.

“Okay, Harvey, look at me. Breathe with me. You’re going to be fine. We don’t have to do this. The fact that you’re with me. Here. Today. It’s enough. You’re enough.”

I look gratefully into her eyes, she has hold of both my hands and has a determined look. As always, she means what she says. She never lies to me and I fervently hope she never will. 

I feel my breath easing. If she can give me a bouquet, wait for me for a year, listen to my life story and STILL give me a chance. I can do this for her. 

“I’m okay.” I gasp.

She’s still looking into my eyes. Concern etched upon her features. God, I hate doing this to her.

“Let’s do this.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. We’re together. This will make it public to everyone. We’re together for a long, long time I hope, here in this town. No more gossip, no more whispers. We do this? All that ends today.”

Grimly, (God that was probably the least romantic reason I could ever have given for dancing with her) I take her hand, set my jaw and lead her to the designated area. 

The music starts and the dance gets under way. I kiss Jerusha’s hand and we begin.

After intense concentration for the first few moves. I start to feel more comfortable, all of us moving together, Jerusha mirroring my movements. 

Though I’ve danced here before, usually in my usual clothes and always with Maru, who took pity on me every year as long as she’s been old enough to take part, it had become paramount in my head that this year no mistakes were made. This year I’m with someone who has come to mean, Yoba, so much to me over the last few weeks. As the dance goes on, I’m able to appreciate Jerusha’s graceful movements, the way her body complements mine, the fact that she does not break eye contact with me for a second; smiling, her eyes only on me and for me. It’s incredibly flattering and I begin to understand the depth and meaning of this most ancient of Pelican Town Traditions. 

As the music ends, I reach for Jerusha’s hand and lead her into a gentle twirl, then pull her to me.

I don’t care who’s watching or whispering any more, I don’t care about Megan, James Kendrick, Marnie, Shane or anyone. I just care about giving the person in front of me my full and honest attention, leaving behind anxiety and worries and being fully in the moment. 

I kiss her fiercely on those beautiful lips, she gasps for a moment, surprised then leans further into me, wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing me more passionately than I ever could have dared dream possible. 

“Harvey.” She murmurs.

I can’t stop. A floodgate has been opened. Years of being touch starved, years of hoping and wishing fall away and all that matters is that Jerusha is here with me. Here and now.

Eventually we break for breath. I’m suddenly and acutely aware of a silence all around us. Everyone is staring. Even the tourists know there’s something amiss as the villagers gape open-mouthed at Jerusha and I.

Eventually a voice rings out, “Whoo! Go Doctor! Jerusha! YES!” And Robin stands up and starts to clap.

“Well done you two youngsters” Another voice calls out, it’s Evelyn who has started applauding. George, as ever at her side, also starts clapping.

“Oh Yoba” I whisper in Jerusha’s ear. “I’m so sorry!” 

“They’re being supportive,” She whispers back, “They’re happy for us. Enjoy it.”

The applause starts to grow and soon everyone is applauding, whistling and cheering. The bachelors gather to shake my hand, (Shane I notice is absent, he saunters away as soon as the dance is over, not even acknowledging Emily his dance partner). The girls gather round Jerusha and everyone is smiling. 

The proximity of all the villagers gets a bit too much and I grab Jerusha’s hand and lead her off the field to the sound of whoops and cheers. 

With a face that I’m sure is redder than the peppers that Jerusha grows in her greenhouse, I take Jerusha back to where Robin and Demetrius are sitting. 

“I never knew you had it in you Doc!” Says Demetrius wringing my hand. “We couldn’t be happier for the two of you. It’s about time you both stopped pining and got it together!” Robin exclaims, her arms round us both. 

I suddenly feel the need to sit down and I allow myself collapse on the grass. 

The music has struck up again and people are now gathering to dance under the afternoon sun. Robin sends Sebastian to fetch us all a drink and she pulls Demetrius up to dance with her. I suddenly feel a bit light-headed and the enormity of my very public declaration of mine and Jerusha’s relationship is starting to dawn. 

Maru frowns, “You ok doc? You’re looking a bit green.”

“I’m fine, just, phew, it’s been a long day, y’know.” 

“You did great. We’re all really pleased for you doc. Jerusha is so good for you. You would never have done something like that with anyone else.”

“Yeah, she’s amazing.”

“You two talking about me? All good I hope?” Jerusha sits in the grass next to me putting her arms around my neck.

“Always good.” I murmur in her ear. 

“I’m so glad you decided to settle in our town Jerusha.” Maru reaches for a strawberry from the spread still laid out before us. 

“I’m glad too.” Jerusha looks fondly at me.


	6. Jerusha's Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey walks Jerusha back to her farm and sees it for the first time since she moved in.

The rest of the Festival day passes pleasantly without any further medical emergencies or dramas. As the sun starts to go down I find myself walking Jerusha back to her farm.  
When we reach the porch, I fold her into a kiss in the doorstep. 

“This was the best festival I’ve ever been to.” I whisper into her ear. 

She laughs, “You’ve set a very low bar Harvey! But for the record, it was most certainly my best festival too! I want to make every festival the best one ever – for us both.”

Every time she speaks about us, it’s in the long term. Doesn’t she ever doubt? We’re so early on in this, and even though I’ve made our relationship very public, even though I’ve told her pretty much everything there is to know about myself, all the problematic stuff anyway, I still worry that it will all go wrong tomorrow.

“Harvey, stop chewing your lip, enjoy this!” She urges, smiling.

“Jerusha,” I fold my hands into the small of her back and pull her closer to me, “I want to be everything you seem to think I can be. But I’m not exactly Elliot, with his plans for world fame as an author, or Leah with her art aspirations. I’m, I’m not the most exciting person. But I can promise that I will always be here for you, if you want me to be.”

“Harvey, the time you contacted that pilot and we watched him fly by from your window?”

I nodded, we've talked about it before, but that had been a turning point in our friendship, I felt.

“When you talk about something you love, your eyes light up, your voice gets animated. You’re packed full of passion, you just don’t realise it. There’s a whole lot you don’t know about yourself, which is weird, seeing as how you’ve been you for almost 35 years.”

“I really wanted to put my arm round you that day.”

“And I wanted you to. Never mind, we’re here now. Do you want to stay for dinner?”

I check my watch, it’s late, I have to be up early to open the clinic, and I’m starting to feel the effects of a long day, but the idea of spending the remainder of the evening with Jerusha is too tempting.

As if reading my mind, Jerusha interrupts my thought process, “Dinner’s all made, a huge veggie casserole. It just needs heating up, you can eat and run if you need to get back tonight.”

“I’d love to.”

“Come on in!” Jerusha opens the door and enthusiastically kicks off her shoes. “Leave your shoes on the porch if you want, I try and keep at least the house free of farming detritus.”

I unlace my shoes and leave them neatly beside the door, padding into the farmhouse.

Bear bounds out of a basket near the fire and greets Jerusha, and then to my surprise, bounds over to me just as enthusiastically, rolling on his back for belly rubs.  
“Bear is an excellent judge of character.”

“Well, I’m honoured.”

“Would you open the door again and let him out for a while please? He usually has the run of the farm, but I didn’t want him following me today.”

“Of course, After you sir” 

I open the door with a small bow, and Bear lollops outside without a backward glance.

“Welcome to the farm! This is the first time you’ve been inside the farmhouse isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” I rub the back of my hair whilst looking round at the small but cosy interior. 

It’s lovely. Like a farmhouse out of a storybook. 

“It’s still a bit cold, I’ll get the fire lit,”

“Do you want me to do it?” I feel a little uncomfortable, if I had something to do I might feel a bit better.

“Not at all, it’ll take me two minutes.”

“Good, because I have no idea how.”

She laughs, “Take a seat on the sofa and I’ll make you a drink. Do you want a coffee, or something less caffeinated? I’ve got freshly made lemonade in the fridge, or various teas, or would you like something a little stronger? I’ve started brewing and I could do with an opinion on the wines I’ve made”

“I shouldn’t, but I’d love a glass of your wine.” I really do need to get home tonight, but the idea of sitting in the warmth, with Jerusha, and sharing a glass of her wine is just too tempting.

I watch her capably haul a bucket of firewood into the fireplace and expertly light newspaper and sticks that she breaks over her knee, all while still wearing her festival dress. Not for the first time, I’m impressed by her strength. 

In no time at all she’s sitting on the sofa next to me, glasses of starfruit wine in hands, (which is delicious, and I waste no time congratulating on her first brewing endeavour), with dinner warming in the oven. The situation is unbearably domestic and warm, enticing, and Yoba I want it. I want this all, for myself, for us, every day for ever. I want it so much it hurts. I know I’m undeserving, I know, I know, I know.

I still want it. 

“Penny for them?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re lost in thought.”

I feel my cheeks warming in a blush, “Sorry, I was just thinking how lovely this all was. The farmhouse looks incredible.”

“Oh Yoba, Robin did a fantastic job on the expansion, but you didn’t see it when I moved in. It was a mess! Let me show you a pic.”

She gets out her phone and scrolls through various pictures. Though I’m trying not to look at her private photos, I spot a picture of her and Shane, arms round each other, smiling, a chicken held in each of their free arms in front of the chicken coop. They look like a couple.

I fight the rising bile in my stomach. She’d already cleared up the Shane ‘problem’ for me, told me she wasn’t interested. I had to trust her, or I’d lose her.

“Here you go!” She announces triumphantly, finding what she was looking for. She kneels on the sofa next to me and hands me the phone. “Scroll through, I took loads!”

She’s right, the farmhouse was dreadful. Dust everywhere, the furniture chewed and torn, where animals had got in. A hole in the roof was letting in a shaft of dust speckled light and there didn’t appear to be a useable kitchen.

“Wow, you really have turned this place around.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it. Keep scrolling through, I’ve kept a kind of visual diary of my farming triumphs and tragedies.”

I carry on through the pictures, I feel a weight on my shoulder and realise that she’s leaning her head against me to get comfortable while I am looking at her phone. Her scent overrides the cooking smells in the kitchen and is overwhelming. My breath hitches slightly, but I manage to control it. I accept a top up of wine.

“Oh, that was my first crop, parsnips. I nearly packed it all in when half of them died of frost. What a disaster!”

“And, that was my first sprinkler! It’s in the shed now I have a better system, but I was so thankful I didn’t have to water by hand every day, I couldn’t bear to throw it out.”

I scroll through a few more, selfies of her holding up various crops; many, many pictures of Bear; pictures of various buildings and people in town. A few of the townsfolk, captioned with their names.

“Oh yeah, I couldn’t remember everyone’s name when I got here, so I kept pics with their names so I didn’t get them wrong.”

“Stalker!” I tease.

She laughs, “Silly really, there’s not that many to remember, but back then, I felt swamped by names. Oh Yoba, um, don’t look at that one!” She tries to snatch the phone.  
It’s too late. I’m looking at a picture of myself coming out of the clinic to go for my daily walk.

“Um, care to explain yourself?” I ask in mock seriousness holding the phone out of her reaching hand.

The caption reads ‘Harvey, local doctor, HAWT.’

She is blushing a furious red. “Just ignore it, okay? I sent it to a girlfriend in Zuzu, they wanted to know if I was interested in anyone here. I sent her that.” I can feel the warmth from her as she buries her face in my shoulder. 

I clear my throat, “Ah, okay, that’s um… flattering? Wait. This was Spring last year? Had we even met?”

“No.” She squeaks. “Please just move on.” 

I do, but I’m smirking a little. Every clue she drops about the depth and sincerity of her feelings towards me imbues me with a little more confidence about our relationship.  
More pics of Bear, the forest, the mines, then that picture of Shane and her. I feel that confidence dip a little.

“Oh, this was a good day, mostly! This was the day Robin finished the chicken coop and Marnie and Shane delivered the first chickens. We had a little celebration and Robin brought some terrible wine that Demetrius had made.” 

The picture seems less threatening now I know the context. The ones that follow are Jerusha and Marnie holding the chickens, their arms round each other, in a similar pose to the first image then Jerusha and Robin in the same pose, then a slightly wobbly selfie of all of them holding up wine glasses. Though I notice that Shane has his arm round Jerusha again.

She sighs when I pause on the picture, “In the interests of openness, Shane made a serious pass at me that evening. He was so drunk. When I told him no, he got a bit rough and I had to call Bear to help see him off the property.”

I tense. I have zero tolerance for men who abuse women. If she’d asked me to, then and there I would have gone to Marnie’s and had it out with him.

“He apologised the next day. I mean, he was really, really, sorry. Harvey, relax, Yoba you’re shaking. He’s never done anything like that since and I’ve seen him drunker than he was that night. He was an idiot, but I was fine and Bear did a splendid job.”

I make a mental note to buy Bear treats for every day of his doggy life, but things have changed, the evening’s cosy atmosphere has slid somewhat, like a painting in the rain.

“Jerusha.” My voice is low and I’m working hard to not lose my temper over this. “Please make sure that you’re never alone with him again, call me if you need to, I can be here in 5 minutes, 4 if it’s an emergency.”

She sits back a little to look into my eyes, “Harvey, I promise you that I haven’t since that night, and I won’t again. That was a decision I made before you and I.”

“Thank you.” 

She leans across to me and kisses me and I start to relax into the kiss, which becomes a full make-out within seconds. 

Until the oven starts beeping.

Jerusha groans a protest into my mouth at the sound, an experience which is so profoundly and unexpectedly erotic that I have to break free for air, “Great timing!” She murmurs, “But that’s dinner. We need to get you fed and home in time for work tomorrow. Stay there, I’ll put everything on the coffee table, and you can just help yourself. We’re very informal here.”

She smiles and leans over to plant a kiss on my cheek as she passes by the back of the sofa.

Jerusha puts out a large crockpot on the table and adds a plate of what looks like homemade bread alongside butter, salt, pepper, and cutlery.

She dishes out large portions for us both, refills our wine glasses, and settles back on the sofa to begin.

Yoba, this is almost too much. It feels like everything is moving at breakneck speed. It’s only our first official ‘date’ and already I’m sitting on her sofa, eating with her as if we’ve been doing this for years. It feels so right, and stress free and yet so dangerous. What if she tires of me, breaks up with me, dies in the mines? There is so much we stand to lose. I take another swig of my wine.

Jerusha is tucking in enthusiastically, “What do you think? It’s one of the Queen of Sauce’s recipes”

“It’s delicious, thank you.”

“I forgot to ask, is there anything you don’t eat? I thought we’d be safe with a veggie casserole this evening, but is there anything you don’t like?”

“I’m allergic to seafood and I don’t really tolerate dairy products, oh and spice and salmon berries upset my stomach for some reason. I’ve got an EpiPen on the inside pocket of my coat if you ever need it, but I’m very careful usually, so it’s fine.”

“Sheesh Harvey, you should have told me. Good job I didn’t make shrimp surprise!”

“Well, it would have been a surprise at least. Sorry, I should have told you before. It is kind of important”

“I’ll be careful in future, you precious bundle.”

I laugh, as the clock on the mantel strikes the hour.

I sigh heavily, “That’s my cue. I’d better go or I’ll never leave.”

Jerusha shrugs, “Fine by me.” She says with a wink.

“Stop it temptress. Can you imagine the gossip if I just saunter up to work from the farm tomorrow?”

“Harvey, everyone DEFINITELY saw you dance with me at the Flower Festival today and then stand in the middle of the field after the dance kissing me for ooh, a good 5 minutes. Evelyn and Robin cheered you on! That horse has bolted.”

I grin, “Yeah, it pretty much has hasn’t it? I’m sorry, I can’t stay, I’ve actually got an insurance report due in tomorrow about a recent case of a headstrong young woman who got injured taking on more than she could manage in a local mine.”

“Well at least I know you’ll be thinking of me and not cavorting with other women at the Saloon while you’re not here.”

“No,” I say thoughtfully, “I think that’s in the diary for Friday.”

She digs me in the ribs, “Oi! You’re a taken man now. Your cavorting days are over!”

I duck away from the dig smiling. Why did this feel so natural, so easy? 

“I really have to go,” I stand up a little unsteadily, the wine was much stronger than I thought.

I put my coat on and open the door to retrieve my shoes, which I discover Bear sitting on. 

“Oh, he’s quite possessive over shoes, I think he thinks someone might steal them if he doesn’t look after them.”

I laugh and drag my shoes out from under Bear’s considerable German Shepherd backside, much to his chagrin.

I turn to Jerusha, hand automatically going to the back of my head, “Well, that’s me…” I’m suddenly awkward again, should I set up another date, or will that look too eager? If I don’t, will she think me disinterested? I’m dying to see her again, but I’m so out of practice at all this.

“I’ve got a lot on this week with losing a day today to the Flower Dance. I can pop to the clinic tomorrow after farm stuff and bring you some lunch. I’ll bring some casserole for Maru as well. Fancy coming over for dinner and some TV or a movie Thursday after work? Or is that too soon for you?”

She looks concerned, maybe she is worried about rushing this too.

“I tell you what, sleep on it and let’s make a decision over lunch tomorrow. No stress, remember?”

She laughs, “I’m supposed to be telling you that!”

She kisses me, it’s so natural and so loving, it takes my breath away. 

“Thank you. I had fun today. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You betcha.”

She kisses me again. I’m finding it hard to leave her. The kiss becomes more and more involved and I’m holding Jerusha against me, too close. It’s almost too much, but it also feels so right. Her body fits to me perfectly, my hands on her waist, her lips tasting of the wine that has definitely gone right to my head. 

She pulls away a little, her fingers in my hair, her face so close I can feel her breathless gasps against my lips. She looks deep in my eyes and utters one word, “Stay?”

I gulp. Hard. 

I’m a little drunk but can feel the panic rising. Even though I desperately want this, it shouldn’t be this way, not when I’ve had a little too much to drink. I can’t rely on dutch courage, I’d be presenting myself in a completely dishonest way and I know from experience that never works. No, if this is to happen I have to give myself honestly and sober and let Jerusha decide if it’s good enough. 

“I – I can’t”

I wrench myself free and stride away not looking back, every fibre of me screaming to turn around and sweep Jerusha up and carry her to her bedroom. 

I keep walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Longer chapter to finish off the story and the year.  
> There'll be at least one more segment to this series, I'll start posting in the new year. As always, comments and criticisms welcome!  
> May 2021 treat you all kindly,   
> Lots of love,  
> purpleandgreen x

**Author's Note:**

> As always there's no smut in this. I just don't write that way.  
> New chapter in a few days.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
